- La Lógica del Búho - El Ojo De Magnus -
by Marth Nightingale
Summary: Lenneth, una guardia novata sin habilidades para el combate y molestada por los demás cadetes intenta lograr el reconocimiento de sus superiores y enorgullecer a su padre. En el intento de lograrlo, conoce a un habilidoso ladrón conocido como El Búho Añil que cambiará su destino y la hará tomar un nuevo rumbo el cual la conducirá a salvar todo el mundo conocido de una catástrofe.
1. Prólogo

**-Prólogo-**

En una noche oscura de la 19° de la Segunda Semilla un vagabundo busca el calor y el cobijo de una posada, llegando a Paraje de Ivar. En seguida se dirige a la Posada de Vilemyr en donde se quita su desaliñada capucha y pide una botella de aguamiel.

Una vez conseguida su bebida se sentó en una mesa en dirección al fuego mientras bebía unos tragos del dulce licor. Las ruidosas conversaciones de los ebrios y clientes del lugar no captaban ni el más mínimo interés en él, sin embargo en un rápido momento escuchó algo que le causo intriga. Al fondo del salón un grupo de 3 hombres y 3 mujeres hablaban cautelosamente sobre algo que parecía ser un robo. El vagabundo se quedo mirándolos con curiosidad, intentando leer sus labios para saber su tema de conversación, pero en un momento el sospechoso grupo se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Hablaron en voz baja durante unos segundos y luego una de las mujeres de la mesa le invitó a que se uniese a su velada. El vagabundo aceptó la invitación con timidez, sin embargo la presencia de los peculiares personajes de la mesa le intimidaba. Incomodo entre los sujetos de aura extraña, una de las mujeres le preguntó:

—¿Por qué estabas mirándonos con tanta curiosidad hace un momento? — Pregunta la mujer que hizo el llamado — ¿Acaso estas interesado en lo que hablamos?.

—Bu..Bueno, no puedo decir que no he intentado escucharles señorita, pero no ha sido con mala intención — Respondió balbuceante y temeroso el tímido vagabundo — Solo he sentido un poco curiosidad...

—De todos modos, no hay mucho secretismo en nuestros temas, así que no te sientas incómodo y acomodate, yo invito la próxima ronda — Dijo el hombre más grande — Por ahora creo que deberíamos contarte cual es nuestro tema de conversación, ¿Te parece bien compartir esta pequeña tertulia con nosotros?.

—Claro, no hay problema — Respondió el vagabundo ahora menos nervioso.

—Dime trotamundos, ¿Has oído hablar del **Búho Añil**? — Preguntó uno de los hombres de la mesa.

—A decir verdad nunca he oído hablar de él, soy nuevo en Skyrim así que no conozco mucho de los mitos de estos lares — Argumentó el vagabundo.

—¿Mito?, vaya que no mientes al decir que eres nuevo en Skyrim — Dijo una de las mujeres.

—Te diré quien es — Dijo el más grande de los hombres de la mesa — El Búho Añil es uno de los mejores ladrones de Skyrim, por no decir el mejor.

—¿Es...un ladrón? — Preguntó el vagabundo, confundido por haber oído que un ladrón tenia tanta fama — ¿Es alguna especie de Zorro Gris?.

—¡No, por Talos, no! — Negó una de las mujeres — Es impresionante, si, pero no tiene nada de parecido con el Zorro Gris.

—Te explicare con más detalle quien es él — Dijo el tercer hombre que aún no se había atrevido a hablar — El Búho Añil es un ladrón legendario, que cuando comete un robo siempre deja una carta de color añil con un búho dibujado con pintura negra. Nadie sabe de donde vino ni cual es su verdadera identidad. Muchos dicen que su llegada vino justo después de que los dragones regresaran, pero otros dicen que su llegada se debe a la guerra civil entre Los Imperiales y Los Capas de la Tormenta. Su habilidad para robar es digna de una leyenda, pues por muchas defensas que coloquen nada lo detiene de conseguir su objetivo. Uno de sus robos más legendarios fue el llamado Golpe del Palacio Azul, en el que robó un enorme zafiro de la **Jarl Elisif**.

—Entonces es un ladrón muy astuto, parece que ha robado una gran cantidad de riquezas — Dijo curioso el vagabundo.

—En la mayoría de las veces — Dijo una de las mujeres.

—¿En la mayoría? — Preguntó extrañado el vagabundo.

—Si, pues por alguna razón a veces devuelve lo que roba — Intervino el tercer hombre — Algunos rumores cuentan que también le roba a los thane corruptos solo para darles lo que robó a los pobres de los barrios bajos. Seguro pensarás que es muy benevolente, pero no siempre es así. Hubo una ocasión en la que asesinó a más de 34 hombres de la guardia imperial **Penitus Oculatus**...y yo estaba ahí para contemplar tal carnicería. Pude ver desde mi ventana como una sombra, sigilosa y letal se abalanzaba sobre los guardias y los mataba a sangre fría para luego desaparecer entre las sombras y disparar flechas bañadas con venenos tan potentes que harían derretir el mismo acero.

—¿Y pudiste verlo de cerca en algún momento? — Preguntó el vagabundo con un tono serio.

—No, no pude verlo de cerca — Negó el hombre — Pero si se algo compañero: el Búho Añil es un ladrón muy habilidoso, pero también es un asesino letal con el que no te conviene pelear, pues en el mejor de los casos solo te paralizará con una flecha envenenada. Vuélvete su peor enemigo y ten por seguro que terminaras con una flecha ácida en el pecho o con la garganta rebanada como mantequilla.

Después de esto todo el grupo quedó en silencio, hasta que intervino una de las mujeres:

—Creo que ya es muy tarde, y hay que continuar con la caravana temprano por la mañana.

—Tienes razón, hay que ir a descansar, hasta luego, chico — Dijo el hombre grande, despidiéndose del joven vagabundo.

—Esperen — Intervino el vagabundo — ¿Puedo ir con ustedes en su caravana, son comerciantes verdad?

Los personajes del grupo se miraron entre sí, sonriendo casi al mismo tiempo y el hombre que había relatado la historia le dijo:

—Entonces...bienvenido a la familia, compañero.


	2. Capítulo 1

**\- Capítulo 1 -**

— **La justicia se imparte con premura—**

Era una mañana soleada, la 3° de la Primera Semilla. Ya los arboles estaban en flor y empezaban a dar su fruto. En un día como éste, los nuevos reclutas de la guardia de Carrera Blanca iban a ser preparados para sus primeros deberes como nuevos guardias de la comarca.

De entre todos ellos había una guardia que destacaba por su gran sentido de la justicia y de la responsabilidad. Su nombre era Lenneth, una chica joven de 20 años de origen nórdico de 1.70 m de altura, con un cabello largo y rubio que reflejaba el sol con su brillo, la cual siempre fue la mejor en la teoría en el entrenamiento de cadetes gracias a las horas de estudio sobre la seguridad de la ciudad y a las lecciones de su padre. Sin embargo sus habilidades para el combate eran pésimas, pues la espada le era difícil de controlar y su puntería con el arco era fatal. Gracias a la influencia de su padre y a sus altas notas en las materias teóricas, pudo aspirar a ser reclutada por la guardia de Carrera Blanca.

Ya a las 7 de la mañana de dicho día, Lenneth estaba preparada para ir al edificio de la guardia y recibir su primera tarea como guardia de la Comarca de Carrera Blanca. Confiada y un poco nerviosa, esperaba su turno en la larga fila de reclutas que esperaban su asignación. Cuando llegó su turno se presentó ante el Comandante Cayo, con la expectativa de ser asignada a una tarea de gran importancia como ser guardaespaldas de un Thane importante o ir a la caza de los bandidos más buscados. Claro que el Comandante Cayo no pensaba lo mismo.

—Guardia Lenneth, te asigno a patrullar el Distrito de las Llanuras — Dijo el comandante con seriedad e indiferencia.

—P..patrulla — Se dijo Lenneth para sí misma con desilusión y repuso —Señor, estoy segura que podría hacer algo más que solo patrullar. Podría ir a la caza de los bandidos que se asentaron hace poco en el Fuerte Páramo Gris y lo tendríamos para...

—¡Guardia Lenneth, no discuta mi decisión! — Interrumpió, enojado, el Comandante Cayo — ¿De verdad cree que siquiera está en condiciones de pedir tal cosa?. Si, sus notas en la teoría son impresionantes, de hecho, de las mejores que he visto; sin embargo sus habilidades para el combate son muy deficientes. Si le hiciese caso y la mandase a liberar el Fuerte Páramo Gris solo encontraría un informe revelando que una guardia novata murió justo en las puertas del fuerte. En pocas palabras ¡usted patrullará el Distrito de las Llanuras y no discutirá esa orden! ¿Quedó claro?.

—Si...si señor — Respondió Lenneth bajando la mirada con desilusión y retirándose del escritorio del comandante y colocándose su casco de guardia para cumplir su ronda de patrullaje. Intentó animarse pensando que también podría ganar experiencia defendiendo a los ciudadanos del Distrito de las Llanuras de los ladrones, pues esta zona es la que alberga al mercado, la posada y las tiendas, ademas de ser una zona residencial. De esa forma el trabajo de la novata Lenneth comenzó y así se mantuvo durante todo el día, con horas que parecían una eternidad.

Ya llegadas las 10 de la noche, Lenneth se disponía a regresar a su hogar para descansar del largo, tortuoso y más decepcionate primer día de servicio. Primero se dirigió al edificio de la guardia para llevar su informe sobre el patrullaje hecho ese día, que a pesar de estar muy bien redactado no tenía nada destacable en él, pues durante todo el patrullaje el distrito estuvo muy calmado y sin nada que destacar, aparte de las ya cotidianas riñas entre los Batallador y Melena Gris.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto esfuerzo solo me hayan asignado a patrullar... — Dijo para sí, saliendo del edificio de la guardia – Si tan solo supiese combatir mejor...si tan solo supiese combatir mejor podría haber sido asignada a un mejor pelotón. No sé que le diré a papá...seguro se decepcionará.

En definitiva, no bastan los conocimientos teóricos o la influencia para destacar y conseguir un buen puesto. En lo que sí destacan estas condiciones es en ser el principal culpable de la envidia.

—Mírala, ahí va la "futura filo de plata" — Murmuraba un compañero de Lenneth junto con otros cadetes que recién se habían convertido en guardias — ¡Tal parece que la teoría sobre movilización estructurada no te sirvió de mucho, _filo oxidado_! — Le gritó a Lenneth para luego reírse a carcajadas junto con los demás guardias.

Esa era la vida de Lenneth desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Dadas sus malas habilidades para el combate se ganó la burla de todos sus compañeros. El solo hecho de que hubiese llegado a guardia ya era de por sí un insulto para ellos. Para la muchacha esto ya no era raro, así que solo los ignoró y siguió su camino hasta su hogar en el Distrito del Viento, donde la esperaban sus padres. Caminó lenta y deprimida, después de todo le había fallado a las expectativas de su padre, el Thane Caín Filo de Plata, altamente reconocido en la comarca por sus acciones heroicas. Quizás sus compañeros tenían razón y no era más que un _filo oxidado._ No dejaba de pensar en como le contaría esto a su padre y cuanto más lo pensaba, más pesimista se volvía. Tenía una especie de mezcla entre rabia, tristeza y amargura.

Una vez llegado a su casa, una confortable mansión propiedad de su padre, se quedo parada unos segundos en la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que tendría que confesarle a su padre. Cuando se sintió preparada, abrió la puerta y entro. Su padre estaba en la entrada esperándole, como si supiese que llegaría en ese mismo instante.

—Bienvenida hija ¿que tal el primer día de servicio? — Preguntó Caín, con una sonrisa carismática y confortable.

—Eh...no muy bien — Respondió con la mirada baja — El Comandante Cayo...

—Te asignó al patrullaje del Distrito de las Llanuras — Interrumpió Caín — ¿No es así?.

—¿Como lo supiste? — Preguntó Lenneth.

—Le pedí al comandante que me dijera a que unidad o pelotón te uniste — Respondió Cain.

—Estas decepcionado ¿verdad? — Preguntó Lenneth con la mirada baja — ¿De verdad...soy solo un _filo oxidado_?

—No, querida hija, jamás vuelvas a decir eso de ti misma — Respondió Cain — Escucha, todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades, tu debilidad es que no eres buena para luchar. Pero recuerda que aun eres joven y tienes un gran camino que recorrer. Uno no se vuelve un experto en la batalla o comandante de un ejercito en 1 día, siempre te debes esforzar por conseguir tus objetivos así falles mil veces intentándolo. El esfuerzo y la perseverancia siempre han sido tus punto más fuertes, aprovéchalos. Si encuentras una oportunidad para progresar o para destacarte en el servicio, aprovecha esa oportunidad, puede que nunca la vuelvas a tener. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, entendido, padre — Respondió Lenneth subiendo la mirada y recuperando el brillo de sus ojos — Gracias por todo, papá.

—De nada, hija — Respondió Cain abrazando a su hija — Y olvida a los cretinos de tus compañeros, la mayoría seguro saldrían aterrados o terminarían en el suelo si la ciudad fuese atacada, después de todo, no saben nada de movilización estructurada, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Caín con un tono burlesco, a lo que su hija respondió con una ligera carcajada — Será mejor que entres ya, tu madre ya tiene lista la cena y el primer día de servicio siempre es agotador, así que debes reponer tus energías.

Lenneth había recuperado la esperanza gracias a su padre y mientras comía le relató como fue su rutina y que vio durante su patrullaje. Después de terminar la comida, Lenneth se dispuso a subir a su habitación para descansar del largo día. Una habitación muy organizada que daba a la calle, decorada con cuernos y banderas de guerra. La ventana circular hecha con madera de pino era el lugar perfecto para ver a casi toda Carrera Blanca. La cama estaba confeccionada con diseños artesanales de muy alta calidad. La cabecera estaba tallada con relieves que sugerían un gran paisaje compuesto de bosques y ríos y en lo alto de ésta estaban finamente tallados dos osos que mostraban solo su cabeza, cada uno mirando hacia arriba en la dirección correspondiente a su lado de la cama. El colchón era elástico y suave, hecho de pieles de gran calidad y las almohadas rellenas de suaves plumas de halcón. Una cama digna de la nobleza con toda seguridad.

La muchacha con muy pocos apuros se colocó una ropa más cómoda y se tumbó en la cama, agotada por el trabajo. No paso mucho antes de que quedara completamente dormida. Sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo descansaba, su mente le jugaría trucos en forma de sueños.

Lenneth abrió los ojos en lo que parecía ser una cueva medianamente amplia que formaba un corredor con varios cristales de color añil que brillaban con suficiente intensidad para iluminar el pasillo. Inconscientemente caminó por el pasillo iluminado por los hermosos cristales de color, expresando su admiración. Caminó todo el pasillo hasta salir por una abertura natural de la propia caverna hacia un bosque nevado de pinos en el que continuó caminando sin destino alguno.

No oía animales y apenas podía percibir el movimiento de las ramas de los enormes pinos que la rodeaban. A momentos escuchaba a un búho que ululaba en intervalos de 3 segundos a 6 segundos, el cual seguía a Lenneth posándose de rama en rama. El sonido del ave se hizo persistente, hasta que la chica volteó para ver al búho en su rama, pero cuando miro éste ya no estaba. Giró de nuevo su mirada hacia el sendero solo para llevarse un susto de muerte al ver a una sombra ante ella caminando lentamente hacia su ubicación.

Era una figura de unos 10 cm más alta que ella, con una capucha negra, un chaleco de cuero negro con una cota de malla debajo del mismo y unos pantalones hechos del mismo material igualmente con pequeños cuchillos guardados en un cinturón delgado ubicado en su pierna izquierda. En su hombro izquierdo portaba una hombrera de cuero negro con un símbolo de una pluma en él del cual salía una pequeña capa negra a sus espaldas que llegaba hasta la cintura y al mismo tiempo seguía un cinturón lleno con bolsillos que iba desde su pecho hasta la parte lateral derecha de su cintura y seguía por su espalda hasta unirse de nuevo a la hombrera. En su cintura era perfectamente visible un cinturón en los que podía ver varios tubos de vidrio con sustancias que desconocía y otros bolsillos adicionales. Sus botas, hechas del mismo material que los anteriores no parecían emitir ningún sonido cuando pisaban el sendero cubierto de las pequeñas ramas caídas de los pinos cubiertos de nieve.

La extraña figura se detuvo justo a unos pocos centímetros de la chica. Aunque Lenneth intentó preguntarle quien era, no podía, porque no le salían las palabras. Entre una rara mezcla de cautela y miedo, intentó mover sus piernas para poner distancia entre el desconocido y ella, pero no pudo, era como si estuviese paralizada.

La sombra levantó su mano derecha y presionó su dedo índice contra su pulgar para posteriormente colocarlo ante la frente de Lenneth y aunque ella no pudo oírlo, sintió unas palabras que salían de la boca de la extraña figura que decían: "Despierta". Acto seguido le dio en la frente con su dedo índice un leve golpe tumbando a Lenneth en la nieve y desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Lenneth despertó de golpe, atónita por su extraño sueño. Se mantuvo un tiempo pensativa sobre lo que significaba ese sueño, pero pasados unos minutos le restó importancia y priorizó el prepararse para su segundo día de servicio. Bajó a desayunar con sus padres el exquisito manjar frutal que había preparado la madre de Lenneth, el cual no me digno a describir pues se te haría agua la boca en vano. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Lenneth se puso su armadura de guardia de Carrera Blanca y se ajustó al cinturón la espada que le regaló su padre. Una espada forjada en la misma **Forja del Cielo** por el gran maestro herrero, Eorlund Melena Gris. Lenneth se detuvo unos segundos y miró a su espada, pensando: "Ojalá pudiese usarte como mereces". Lenneth se despidió de sus padres en la puerta de la mansión y se puso en camino hacia el edificio de la guardia para cumplir con su deber.

Mientras caminaba notó como los ciudadanos de Carrera Blanca se mostraban preocupados. Algunos hablaban en voz baja, otros se limitaban a sentarse o apoyarse de algún rincón. La chica no se digno a preguntarles que estaba pasando, pues no sentía que fuese adecuado.

Al llegar al edificio de la guardia vio a todos los soldados en el mismo estado que el resto de los ciudadanos, pero más preocupados y alterados. Se dispuso a entrar al edificio para averiguar que estaba pasando. Su sorpresa fue ver al Comandante Cayo junto con otros miembros de la guardia agrupados en la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Se acercó al comandante y le preguntó:

—Comandante, ¿que ocurre en la ciudad?, todos los ciudadanos y soldados están alterados — Preguntó Lenneth.

—Esto es lo que pasa, guardia Lenneth — Respondió el Comandante Cayo en un tono preocupado, mientras tomaba un papel de la mesa y se lo mostraba Lenneth. Era una carta con un búho dibujado con pintura negra. Lenneth sabía perfectamente de qué o mas bien de "quien" se trataba.

—Esto...no puede ser – Balbuceó Lenneth mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo y al final respondió – ¡Es una carta del Búho Añil!

—Dígame algo que no sepa. Tal y como se puede leer, es un aviso de robo — Explicó el comandante — "A las 11 de la noche vendré para robar la estatua de **La Sacerdotisa** de la mansión del Thane Odd Martillo Férreo" es lo que dice.

La estatua de **La Sacerdotisa** representaba a una legendaria sacerdotisa de los ocho divinos que con sus oraciones hizo milagros en la comarca de Carrera Blanca, o eso cuenta la leyenda. Se le representa arrodillada, con sus manos juntas, mirando a los cielos y suplicando por las almas de los mortales. De 47 cm de alto, cuidadosamente tallada en marfil obtenido de cuerno de mamut, decorada con joyas y pintada con las más finas pinturas. Una obra maestra cuyo valor es incalculable y que solo existen tres en todo el mundo.

—¡Hay que custodiar la mansión del Thane a toda costa! — Exclamó uno de los guardias de la sala y los demás asintieron al unisono.

—Bien, haremos eso, hay que planificar nuestra estrategia lo antes posible — Declaró el Comandante Cayo

—Déjeme participar, comandante, seguro podría ser de ayuda — Solicitó Lenneth.

—Guardia Lenneth, ya hablamos de esto. Sus ordenes son patrullar el Distrito de las Llanuras hasta las 7 de la noche, hora en la que será relevada por otro guardia de rango superior, pues seria muy peligroso dejarla sola — Expresó el Comandante — Le hice una promesa a tu padre de mantenerte fuera del peligro mientras seas una novata y no pienso romper esa promesa. ¿Entiendes las ordenes?

—Si señor — Respondió Lenneth para posteriormente retirarse de la sala y del edificio de la guardia y dirigirse a cumplir con sus órdenes...o al menos eso era parte de su improvisado y descabellado plan.

Llegadas las 11 de la noche de ese mismo día, la 4° de la Primera Semilla, los soldados de alto rango montaban guardia por toda la ciudad y en los alrededores de la mansión del Thane Odd Martillo Férreo. Y tal como escribió en su carta, el Búho Añil hizo su aparición.

Los guardias estaban en alerta permanente, esperando cualquier indicio de movimiento o de ruido aparte de las antorchas, el tintineo de las armaduras y las espadas o los pasos de los soldados que patrullaban las calles. Algunos de los guardias, confiados, pensaban que el Búho Añil no vendría...ese fue su peor error.

De la oscuridad, dos flechas envenenadas con paralizante salieron disparadas sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, asestándoles a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la mansión de Odd Martillo Férreo. El golpe había comenzado, el Búho Añil había empezado su "cacería". Habiéndose desecho de los guardias de la puerta, el Búho Añil se dispuso a entrar en la mansión de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Los guardias que se encontraban dentro de la mansión no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado con sus compañeros a las afueras de ésta, pero pronto corrieron la misma suerte que ellos. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, víctimas del paralizante mortal del habilidoso ladrón, no quedo ni uno consciente para defender al Thane.

Finalmente, el Búho Añil irrumpió en la habitación del Thane, en donde éste protegía la estatua.

—¡No te entregaré mi estatua, sucio ladrón! — Exclamó desafiante el Thane Odd, balanceando su maza, dispuesto a luchar contra el Búho Añil.

—Sucio ladrón me dices... — Dijo el Búho Añil — ¿Como osas llamarme de esa manera cuando sabes muy bien cual de nosotros dos es el verdadero "sucio ladrón"?.

Una vez hablado, el Búho Añil, rápido como una centella sacó un cuchillo envenenado y se lo lanzó directamente a Odd Martillo Férreo. El cuchillo le dio justo en el hombro izquierdo y el veneno cumplió su efecto, paralizándolo y dejándolo en el suelo sin poder mover ni un músculo. Caminando lentamente, el ladrón procedió a tomar la estatua y salir del edificio. No sin antes dejar su carta característica, colocándola en la boca del Thane Odd Martillo Férreo con el simple propósito de burlarse de él.

Después de salir a la calle, se apresuró en salir de la ciudad, escapando por un agujero oculto en la muralla que daba al exterior. El robo había sido un éxito, además de ser muy fácil. Mientras corría entre las sombras, miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria a su nuevo botín. Ahora su plan era volver a su escondite y esperar a la mañana.

Su campamento se encontraba en la Cueva de Niebla Trémula, famosa por alojar un grupo de vampiros. Sin embargo él los había eliminado tiempo antes de cometer el robo. Sabía que nadie lo buscaría en ese lugar, pues los lugareños dicen que "el que entra a esa cueva, nunca vuelve a ver la luz del sol". Es evidente que te pasarán dos cosas: que los vampiros te maten o que te conviertan en uno de ellos. Nadie estaría dispuesto a correr tal riesgo solo por perseguir a un ladrón. Ya en su campamento, iluminado por la modesta fogata central ubicada en aquella cueva con paredes cubiertas de musgo, se puso a acomodar todas sus armas y herramientas. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en notar algo que lo puso en alerta...

 _ **No estaba solo...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**\- Capítulo 2 -**

 **\- Las alas rotas de un sueño –**

—¡Sea quien sea que se oculta en las sombras, muéstrese! — Exclamó el ladrón.

—No sirve de nada que te resistas, solo entrégame la estatua y nos iremos tranquilamente a Cuenca del Dragón para que seas encarcelado — Dijo una voz femenina de entre las sombras de la cámara.

—Mmm...¿Y si me niego, qué? — Respondió el Búho Añil, con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Pues...Pues entonces no queda otra opción más que luchar — Declaró, temblorosa, la mujer que salía de su escondite.

Se trataba de una guardia de Carrera Blanca con la armadura correspondiente a dicha comarca y con el casco característico de éstos, el cual cubría todo su rostro. El ladrón se preparó para iniciar el combate, pero notó algo que hizo que bajara su guardia. La postura de la guardia no era correcta ¡tenía más aberturas que un queso!. Su postura era encorvada, sus piernas estaban colocadas en paralelo, dejando todo su abdomen al descubierto y sus brazos estaban abiertos dejando sin defensa su pecho. También su brazo ejercía una gran presión por el peso de la espada. Todo esto solo hizo que el ladrón liberase una gran carcajada.

—¡Por el amor de Nocturnal! Esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto — Dijo el ladrón, ahogándose por su propia risa — ¿A que guardia le robaste la armadura? ¡Si de verdad eres una guardia de Carrera Blanca entonces yo soy uno de los nueve!

—¡Qué insolencia! — Gritó la mujer, enfurecida por los comentarios de su adversario que no paraba de reírse — ¡Intenté ser razonable contigo, ahora abstente a las consecuencias de tu insensatez!

La mujer se abalanzó sobre su oponente, elevando la espada sobre su cabeza con la intención de acabar a su oponente de un solo tajo. Claro que su plan no salió como esperaba, pues el ladrón esquivaba con facilidad cada uno de sus ataques mientras le espetaba cada uno de sus fallos al mismo tiempo que se reía de ellos. "Tu técnica es pésima", "Estás llena de aberturas", "Haces movimientos innecesarios con tus piernas", "Blandes tu espada como si fuese una rama", "¿Quién te enseñó a luchar?, ¿Un Cangrejo de barro?". Lo que para la guardia parecía el mismo infierno, para el ladrón era como jugar a las espaditas con un niño. Ya habiéndose divertido lo suficiente, decidió terminar con el juego. En un momento en el que la guardia retrocedió para embestir contra él, éste sacó un cuchillo diminuto que sumergió en una sustancia extraña de un frasco que sacó de su bolsillo para posteriormente clavárselo en la pierna a la guardia, aprovechando su falta de defensa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer cayó al suelo, dejándola en un estado de sueño profundo. Al caer, el casco de la mujer se desprendió de la armadura, rodando lejos de su cuerpo y revelando el rostro que permanecía oculto tras el casco. La chica era una nórdica de cabello rubio y largo. Por supuesto, esta chica era Lenneth que había seguido al Búho Añil hasta su escondite. "Aprovecha cada oportunidad", decía su padre, pero probablemente se refería a oportunidades que estuviesen dentro de su alcance.

—¿Esta chica...no es la guardia que salió de la mansión de Cain Filo de Plata? — Se preguntó el ladrón. Pudo saber ésto porque cuando dejó la carta de aviso se quedó observando a los ciudadanos de Carrera Blanca para reunir información — Perfecto, ahora tengo un lastre del qué ocuparme. No necesito matarla, aunque deshacerme de su cadáver no sería mucho problema dado el lugar en el que estamos — Su forma ortodoxa de resolver los problemas muchas veces se presentaba primero que la manera correcta y que levanta menos sospechas — Agh, por Nocturnal...creo que mejor la devuelvo a su casa. Igual ya tengo lo que vine a buscar y los guardias ya se habrán retirado.

El Búho Añil, a regañadientes, cargó a la muchacha en su espalda y salió de la cueva para llevarla a su hogar mientras murmuraba todas las razones por las que él creía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, así que debía darse prisa, no podía permitir que lo vieran antes del amanecer o levantaría sospechas. Tuvo que entrar por la abertura que utilizó antes, la ventaja es que ésta estaba cerca de la casa de Lenneth. Las suposiciones del ladrón eran ciertas pues todos los guardias se estaban replegando y ya no quedaba ni uno, sin embargo tuvo que esconderse un momento porque unos guardias se acercaban mientras conversaban algo que despertó el interés del susodicho.

—¿Ya oíste el plan de Hrogi? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Si, de verdad que me gusta su plan, nunca se me habría ocurrido algo mejor para darle su merecido a la _filo oxidado_ — Respondió el otro, riéndose. "¿Filo oxidado? ¿De quien están hablando?", pensó el ladrón aunque de forma casi inmediata se sintió estúpido por preguntárselo — ¿Pero qué haremos con su padre? Cain Filo de Plata tiene mucha influencia, podría no funcionar.

—Aunque tenga mucha influencia, el padre de Hrogi tiene tanta autoridad como él, la _filo oxidado_ verá su final en el tajo al amanecer — Dijo el guardia para después reírse a carcajadas. El ladrón retiró el haberse arrepentido de preguntarse lo anterior. Ahora estaba más claro que el agua que usarían a la chica como chivo expiatorio, aunque muy poco le importaba, no era su problema después de todo...o al menos eso quería creer. De todos modos, no había demasiado tiempo para seguir partiéndose la cabeza en eso, por los momentos solo debía concentrarse en llevar a Lenneth a su casa para deshacerse de ella.

Una vez en la casa de la muchacha el ladrón tuvo que pensar en como entrar, pues no quería causar un revuelo. No vio conveniente entrar por la puerta principal, así que decidió entrar por una ventana que estaba en lo alto del edificio. Era una ventana circular, hecha de pino, aunque un poco desgastada. Era lo suficientemente grande para entrar sin problemas.

Ya en el interior de la mansión, el ladrón se extrañó por la peculiar decoración de la habitación a la que había entrado. Había banderas y cuernos de guerra por todos lados y la cama estaba finamente tallada con dos osos mirando en dirección contraria en la cabecera. Un poco cansado por el camino y por tener que subir hasta la ventana de tan extraña habitación, el Búho Añil dejó a la muchacha en la lujosa cama. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba vigilando.

—Parece que hasta el Búho Añil puede sentir compasión — Dijo una voz de entre las sombras de la habitación.

—¿Quien es? — Preguntó el Búho Añil, sobresaltado y con su arco preparado y listo para disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviese. El responsable de la rotunda sorpresa del ladrón no tardó en salir. Era un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y musculosa. Su cabello y su barba pelirroja brillaban con la luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación. Su voz guardaba una sabiduría y sensatez absoluta, como si el portador de tan dichosa voz hubiese vivido grandes aventuras y cruentas batallas. Se trataba de Cain Filo de Plata, padre de Lenneth y héroe de la comarca de Carrera Blanca.

—No necesitas pelear conmigo, sé muy bien quien eres y la razón de tu presencia aquí. Puedes bajar tu arco — Advirtió Caín

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? — Preguntó el Búho Añil mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del destacado thane.

—Si eso es lo que piensas...puedes dispararme, así te convencerás de que no te estoy engañando — Respondió Caín, abriendo los brazos a la espera del disparo del ladrón. El Búho Añil se tomó unos segundos para analizar a su adversario, acto seguido disparó hacia la cabeza del destacado thane. Sin embargo, la flecha solo pasó por la izquierda de su cabeza, clavándose en la pared.

—Así que has decidido confiar en mi — Dijo Caín bajando los brazos.

—Trampa o no, no creo poder ganarle al gran Caín Filo de Plata — Declaró el Búho Añil mientras guardaba su arco — ¿Esta chica, es tu hija?

—Así es — Dijo Caín con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados, pero en un instante los abrió para dirigirle una mirada punzante al ladrón — Quiero pedirte un favor: Quiero que te lleves a Lenneth lejos de Carrera Blanca. Sé muy bien que no lo harás gratis, así que te pagaré una gran suma de dinero — Solicitó el thane mientras sacaba una bolsa con 35000 septims que arrojó al ladrón — Te pagaré el resto cuando haya limpiado el nombre de mi hija y vea que estuvo sana y salva contigo — El ladrón se vio sorprendido por tal acción y una sola pregunta flotó en su mente: "¿Por qué?", cuando lo que debería aparecer es "¿Cuánto más estás dispuesto a pagar?" . Luego recordó lo que hablaban aquellos guardias.

—¿Sabes del plan de aquellos guardias contra la chica? — Preguntó.

—Parece que estás enterado, eso me facilita las cosas — Dijo Caín— El thane al que atacaste hoy tiene una gran rivalidad con nuestra familia, sin embargo sabe muy bien que entre su familia y la nuestra hay una gran diferencia, así que siempre ha intentado desprestigiarnos sin mucho éxito. Pero en esta ocasión, su hijo Hrogi ha encontrado una oportunidad perfecta para mandar a mi hija al tajo.

—¿Pero como le van a creer sin pruebas? — Preguntó el ladrón — Por mucha influencia que tengan no...

—Para mi desgracia, si existe una prueba que pueden usar — Interrumpió el thane — Lenneth cometió el error más estúpido y fue no entregar su informe de patrullaje esta noche. Además de que los guardias no la vieron siquiera acercarse a esta mansión. Tomó un casco de rostro completo y salió de la ciudad. Eso agregado a la influencia de Odd Martillo Férreo hacen el argumento perfecto para hacer que su cabeza ruede.

—Debe ser un chiste — Murmuró el Búho Añil — ¿Y que hay de ti?

—De mi no hay problema, el problema es Lenneth — Dijo Caín — Solo te pediré, no como thane, sino como padre que la protejas a toda costa.

El ladrón se quedó en una mezcla de confusión y lástima por el héroe. Perder tu vida es mucho mejor que perder la de tus seres queridos. El silencio reinó durante unos momentos, el cual al acabar declaró la decisión del ladrón.

—Si esta chica va a venir conmigo, entonces deberá aprender a pelear — Declaró el Búho Añil — Skyrim es peligrosa, hay asesinos, draugr, trolls y quien sabe que más.

—Entonces enséñale, tú eres mi ultima esperanza — Dijo Cain con un nudo en la garganta — ¡Por favor, no quiero perderla!

El Búho Añil miró con piedad a Cain, que se guardaba para sí la tristeza y las lágrimas que suponía el dejar a su hija. Vio a sus ojos durante un momento, examinando al desconsolado padre. Después de dirigirle una mirada compasiva, recogió la bolsa de dinero del suelo, cargó a Lenneth de la cama y se despidió del thane. Posteriormente salió por la misma ventana por la que entró y salió por la abertura de la muralla.

Ya sobre la marcha, el ladrón tuvo que pensar en cómo le explicaría todo esto a Lenneth. Si bien su padre le había encomendado su protección, era muy poco probable que ella aceptara todos los hechos de una vez. Ya después de un rato formuló un plan, pero la marca de dolor que dejaría sobre Lenneth sería muy grave. No le quedó más opción que confiar en que la fuerza de voluntad fuese hereditaria. Ya de nuevo en la cueva, el ladrón recostó a la muchacha cerca de la chimenea que aún seguía encendida y empezó a preparar su plan. Pronto comenzó a amanecer y la semilla del dolor ya había sido plantada.

Ya era la 5° de la Primera Semilla, el sol se asomaba con disimulo y los arboles floreados empezaban a cambiar la dirección de su sombra, saludando al sol naciente. Para la rubia que dormía en aquella cueva ese nuevo sol significaría un nuevo destino y también un recuerdo aciago. El somnífero que el ladrón le había inyectado anteriormente empezaba a dejar de surtir efecto. Lenneth se levantó con dificultad y bostezando abiertamente como si estuviese en su habitación. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron aclarando y un inmediato terror se reflejó en ellos.

—¿Qué es esto?¡¿Por qué estoy en esta cueva, donde esta la salida?! — Se preguntaba Lenneth, sobresaltada por haberse despertado en tan siniestro lugar. Su sorpresa y preocupación aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en la cámara y no había ninguna salida visible. Empezó a sofocarse por la desesperación de no ver ninguna salida y sentirse atrapada. Se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a golpear las paredes en busca de una salida, pero fue en vano. Golpeó sin cesar cada pared de la cueva hasta darle la vuelta y volver a donde comenzó. Abatida y cansada retrocedió hasta el centro de la cámara donde se sentó por el agotamiento. Sin embargo, fuerte y envolvente como el viento, una voz resonó en toda la sala.

—No es una forma muy habitual de iniciar el día ¿verdad? — Dijo la voz

—¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Preguntó Lenneth con desesperación

—No creo que no recuerdes todo el escándalo que montaste ayer en ésta misma cueva— Respondió la voz de una forma burlesca. Después de un rato Lenneth ya se había dado cuenta de quien era.

—¡Eres el Búho Añil! — Exclamó Lenneth — ¡Solo espera que salga de aquí, traeré a la...!

—¿A la guardia de Carrera Blanca? — Interrumpió el Búho Añil — Creo que no eres consciente de tu situación

Dicho esto se escucho un chasquido de dedos, en un instante las paredes de la cueva se cubrieron de carteles de "Se busca" con el rostro de la muchacha y una recompensa, por supuesto el cartel era producto de aquel extraño truco del ladrón. Lenneth tardó un poco en distinguir de que se trataba, pero cuando leyó el cartel se puso pálida como la nieve.

—Se...se me busca... — Balbuceó temblorosamente Lenneth mientras veía un cartel que arrancó de la pared — ¡Esto es mentira, debe ser un truco! — Exclamó con furia — ¿¡Por qué razón me buscarían!?

—¿Por qué razón? ¡Te mostraré la razón — Exclamó el Búho Añil. Se escuchó otro chasquido de dedos y la habitación repentinamente cambió y ahora se encontraban en Carrera Blanca, en la misma noche que el Búho Añil cometió el robo. Lenneth quedó asombrada e intentó hablar con uno de los guardias, pero al tocarlo ésta le atravesó dando a entender que se trataba de una ilusión. La muchacha escuchó unas voces conocidas, las de sus compañeros e inmediatamente las siguió, pero lo que escuchó la dejó de piedra.

— _En serio Hrogi, eres un genio — Dijo una guardia — Es una lástima lo de tu padre, pero con ésto podremos deshacernos de esa filo oxidado._

— _¡Exactamente, la muy tonta no dejó su informe y ningún guardia la ha visto llegar a su casa! — Exclamó Hrogi con una risa altanera — La influencia de mi familia y esta carta incriminatoria serán más que suficientes para que la cabeza de esa niña de papi ruede._

— _Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué pasará con Caín Filo de Plata? — Preguntó un cadete — ¡Es el héroe de Carrera Blanca!, puede que tengamos problemas..._

— _¿¡Eres estúpido o que, Torolf!?, bah, no se ni por qué pregunto si la respuesta es obvia — Dijo Hrogi — Con ésto la familia del "héroe" quedará arruinada y seguramente terminará en el calabozo o en la mansión de mi padre como lustra botas — Dijo para acabar con una carcajada que fue acompañada por la de los otros cadetes que lo acompañaban._

Lenneth sintió como si el mundo le cayese encima, como si una estaca atravesara su cerebro y su mente se perdiese en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Se intentaba convencer de que era una mentira, pero no era tan fuerte para detener ese nudo en su garganta. Pronto comenzó a llorar y gritar de desesperación e impotencia. Una mezcla de ira desenfrenada, odio hacia aquellos que consideró compañeros, tristeza profunda y miedo por su familia se marcaban a fuego en lo más profundo de sus ser. El llanto y los gritos desgarradores de la muchacha llenaron la sala hasta que en medio de los mismos le gritó al Búho Añil o no, a sí misma.

—¡Ésto es mentira, es un truco, esto no es verdad! — Aquellos gritos y sollozos fueron el resultado de la táctica de ladrón, pero incluso éste pensó que quizás fue demasiado para ella — Es mentira... — Dijo por última vez antes de desplomarse con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus manos intentando secarlas.

Llegado a éste punto la ilusión acabó y todo se sumió en oscuridad. El plan era mostrarle también las consecuencias de su regreso a la ciudad y que ella misma viese como las cabezas de su padre y de su madre estaban siendo exhibidas o algo mucho peor. Haberle mostrado ésto la habría destruido mentalmente por lo que el Búho Añil consideró oportuno parar, sin embargo el daño ya había sido hecho. La muchacha tuvo la experiencia más horrible de su vida y que ahora llevaría marcada. En definitiva, los humanos siguen siendo eso, seres frágiles y susceptibles a los sentimientos y a la perdida de sus seres queridos. El ladrón decidió mostrarse ante Lenneth, la cual levantó su rostro enrojecido y cubierto de lágrimas. La chica al ver al Búho Añil pudo observar que los ropajes que éste llevaba eran exactamente iguales a los que tenía aquella figura de su sueño, pero en ese momento solo la rabia la hacía hablar y levantarse para intentar propinarle un golpe a el ladrón, pero al igual que la ilusión anterior, éste era traslúcido.

—Si no crees nada de lo que te mostré, dejaré que vuelvas a Carrera Blanca y que compruebes con tus propios ojos — Declaró el Búho Añil con ciertas trazas de duda pues no estaba seguro de como afrontaría la chica tal prueba, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que ésto era necesario para que creciera. Acto seguido, la ilusión que había sobre la cámara se desvaneció y un foco de luz reveló a salida. El Búho Añil desapareció. Lenneth se incorporó lentamente. Aún en su mente intentaba recuperarse de lo que vio y convencerse de que era una mentira.

Después de un tiempo estuvo lista para regresar a la ciudad y contarles a todos lo que había sucedido. Creía firmemente que todo lo que había visto es mentira, pero en el fondo seguía aterrada y su cabeza solo le decía que huyera. Salió de la cueva y regresó a la ciudad a paso ligero. Pero al llegar el infortunio volvió a tocar su hombro. Llegó a Carrera Blanca y justó frente al establo le esperaba todo el cuerpo de soldados con espadas, hachas, mazas y arcos listos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los soldados la rodearon. Lenneth se sorprendió por la acción de sus compañeros y recordó lo que le dijo el Búho Añil, sin embargo no quiso aceptar sus palabras y se intentó convencer de que solo es un error. En un momento, abriéndose paso entre los soldados apareció el comandante Cayo con una expresión seria en su cara. Lenneth sin embargo, se alegró por verlo y se dispuso a reportarle lo que había visto en la cueva.

—Comandante, ya se donde se encuentra el Búho Añil, esta en una cueva cerca de... — En ese momento la sonrisa de Lenneth se desvaneció al ver que el comandante y los demás guardias no bajaban su guardia — Oigan ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

—Lenneth, quedas arrestada por tu complicidad en el robo efectuado por el Búho Añil la noche anterior, no te resistas y vamos a Cuenca del Dragón para que efectúen tu juicio — Declaró el comandante.

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Yo no le ayudé, deben creerme! — Reclamó Lenneth. Sus ojos volvieron a reflejar miedo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su voz empezó a temblar y se sentía sofocada. El Búho Añil le mostró la verdad.

—¡Basta, vendrás con nosotros! — Gritó el comandante mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Lenneth junto con los demás soldados. La muchacha lo comprobó...el Búho Añil le dijo la verdad y ahora pagaría caro. En un momento pensó en su padre y en su madre y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar...ya lo sabía, era su fin. No obstante, de la nada, una cortina de humo cubrió a Lenneth y a los soldados causando un gran revuelo entre ellos. En un instante Lenneth sintió que perdía el conocimiento hasta que quedó inconsciente. El Búho Añil había aparecido para salvarla, cargándola en su espalda y llevándosela lejos de la ciudad. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta que por fin dejó atrás a toda la ciudad y a los soldados.

Mientras se disipaba la cortina de humo, los soldados se preguntaban los unos a los otros a donde se había ido la chica. El Comandante Cayo les ordenó a todos con un potente grito que empezaran a buscar en las inmediaciones de la comarca, sin embargo se dijo algo para sí...

— **Espero que sepas lo que haces, Cain...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**\- Capítulo 3 -**

 **\- La verdad de tu estrella -**

Pasaron horas y horas después del escape del Búho Añil de los guardias de Carrera Blanca junto con su nueva compañera, Lenneth. Fueron horas de huida sin descanso, sin agua, sin comida, solo con el objetivo de alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad. Al final, la fatiga de la intensa carrera junto con el agotamiento por llevar a la muchacha a cuestas provocaron que el ladrón decidiese acampar y descansar un rato. Escogió acampar cerca de la frontera entre la **Marca de Hjaal** y Carrera Blanca donde sabía que no se atreverían a buscarlo. Encontró sin problemas algo de leña e hizo una fogata, posteriormente recostó a Lenneth cerca de ésta. Después de asegurarse de que la chica se encontrase bien, buscó algún animal que cazar y comer. No tardó mucho en cazar a un venado y tres conejos. Después de hacer el despiece de las partes de los animales y condimentarlas un poco, las puso al fuego para que se cocinasen.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza, el crepitar de la fogata y el aroma de la carne cocinándose eran lo único que acompañaba a la pareja en aquella oscura noche. El Búho Añil se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol esperando a que se terminasen de cocinar los animales y a que Lenneth despertara. No duró mucho su espera, pues la muchacha ya empezaba a despertarse. Abría los ojos con pesar y tristeza. Era consciente de lo que ocurría desde antes de despertar. Los recuerdos de ese horrible evento en Carrera Blanca la atormentaban hasta en sus sueños. Se incorporó con lentitud y en silencio. No pudo evitar ver al Búho Añil con odio y rencor.

—Todo es tú culpa... — Dijo Lenneth en voz baja — ¡Todo es tú culpa y de esos malditos que yo consideraba compañeros! — Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. El Búho Añil se quedó en silencio — Ahora...ahora nunca volveré a ver a los ojos a mi padre ni a mi madre...¡Nunca volveré a mi vida normal! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, oro? ¡¿Acaso es eso?! — En ese momento el ladrón sacó una bolsa, la bolsa llena de monedas que el padre de Lenneth le había entregado y la lanzó cerca de la chica.

—Ya lo tengo — Respondió el Búho Añil.

—¿¡Quién...quién te ha pagado por esto!? — Exclamó mientras tomaba la bolsa, pero su mirada tomó otro aspecto al examinar la bolsa con detenimiento. La bolsa era de color rojo, de terciopelo y amarrada con una cinta bordada con ciertos grabados que Lenneth conocía muy bien. Estos grabados eran la prueba irrefutable de que esta bolsa pertenecía a una persona de alto rango, que pertenecía a Cain Filo de Plata — ¿Por qué mi padre te ha pagado por ésto?

—Él me pagó para que te protegiese mientras él intenta limpiar tu nombre. Sabía perfectamente de que si te arrestaban no te llevarían a un juicio, sino al tajo para que tu cabeza rodase y después fuese exhibida — Explicó el Búho Añil. Al mismo tiempo que comían los ya cocinados animales, el ladrón continuó contándole a Lenneth toda la historia de por qué la habían acusado de ser cómplice de él y cómo se encontró con Cain. Lenneth no daba crédito lo que oía, sin embargo no tenía más opción que creer las palabras del ladrón.

—Eso es todo lo que ha pasado...¿Ahora qué hago? — Preguntó Lenneth con un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo después de todo el tiempo transcurrido empezaba a calmarse.

—Acompañarme en mis viajes, por supuesto — Respondió el Búho Añil.

—¿Que haga qué? — Preguntó sarcásticamente — ¿En serio esperas que ayude a un sucio criminal?

—Hasta donde sé, ahora no eres diferente a mí — Le espetó a Lenneth —Escucha, no te voy a pedir que te lleves bien conmigo, ni que cambies tu forma de verme, pero si te pediré que me dejes hacer mi trabajo. Tu padre me pagó por tu protección y entrenamiento, así que eso haré.

—De acuerdo — Respondió Lenneth. Después hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los dos.

—Bueno, si vas a viajar conmigo será mejor que me presente como es debido. No quiero que me llames "sucio criminal" todo el camino — Dijo el Búho Añil mientras se quitaba su oscura capucha, revelando su rostro. Era un imperial, de unos 24 años de edad. Su cabello era corto, de color negro y rodeando su boca, en forma de candado, una corta pero cuidada barba. Sus ojos inquietaban a Lenneth, pues eran de un color poco común. Eran de un color índigo, hermosos como la noche, pero que revelaban un pasado lleno de heridas. En su mejilla derecha, tenía un corte vertical que iba desde su pómulo hasta su mandíbula. Lenneth no podía apartar la vista de su hipnótico rostro que parecía un libro lleno de secretos — Mi nombre es Seth, provengo de Cyrodiil, soy un imperial. Tu turno...

—Ah, mi nombre es Lenneth y...bueno...soy de Skyrim como puedes ver — Respondió Lenneth.

—Ciertamente — Respondió Seth con una sonrisa — Será mejor que durmamos, mañana partiremos temprano hacia Morthal; buenas noches.

—Vale...buenas noches — Dijo Lenneth en voz baja.

Después de un buen rato, los dos individuos ya se encontraban descansando en la confortable hierba, calentada por el fuego de la chimenea que poco a poco iba atenuando su llama. Seth, aunque intentaba cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, no podía dejar de ver a Lenneth. Se preguntaba: "¿Tendrá la fuerza necesaria para asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido?, ¿Será capaz de dejar atrás su pasado para dedicarse a esta forma de vida?". Aún recordaba todo lo que le mostró a Lenneth por medio de sus ilusiones y lo que aún faltaba por mostrar. Todos estos pensamientos lo llevó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que Lenneth. Aunque en su caso, los sueños seguían torturándola y sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera. El fuego de la chimenea ya se había apagado hace dos horas. Lenneth no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras dormía,. Un ligero golpe de una roca cercana la despertó de su tortuosa pesadilla. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentada, mirando al vacío y pensando en todas las cosas que había pasado. Decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del campamento, no sin antes llevarse su espada...el único recuerdo de su padre y de su anterior vida. No hizo falta que caminase mucho para encontrar un pequeño claro en el frondoso bosque. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, miró hacia los cielos y se dijo para sí:

—Si el destino es real, entonces creo que ha sido muy cruel conmigo... — Miró a su cintura y vio un rato a su espada, luego la desenvainó suave y lentamente. La levantó y puso la hoja frente de ella. Miraba fijamente su reflejo en la espada con la mente en blanco. Luego su mirada se aclaró y volvió a decirse a sí misma — No se que estoy diciendo...no necesito el destino, si él no esta dispuesto a ayudarme entonces yo misma lo labraré — Su mirada ardía con una llama de pasión y esperanza, estaba decidida a enfrentar esta nueva batalla. Vio una vez más a su reflejo, pero esta ves le prestó atención a su cabello — Ahora soy una criminal buscada, Odd Martillo Férreo usará sus contactos para encontrarme a mí y al Búho Añil. La guardia no nos buscará fuera de las inmediaciones de la comarca, asi que no tendremos problemas con ellos. Sin embargo aunque no conocen el rostro de Seth, el mío si. Creo que no hay más alternativa — En ese momento, levantó su espada con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su dorado cabello. En un instante, su espada había cortado su larga cabellera. Ahora su cabello solo le llegaba hasta el final de su cuello. Miró su reflejo y sonrió con aires de decisión. Envainó su espada y caminó de vuelta al campamento, donde la esperaba Seth con una sonrisa — Me estuviste observando ¿Cierto?

—Y fue algo digno de ver — Respondió Seth. El ladrón sintió un ligero aire de esperanza por la chica. Quizás de verdad era capaz de afrontar este nuevo desafío — Es hora de movernos, necesitamos salir de la comarca.

—¿A donde iremos?—Preguntó Lenneth.

—A Morthal — Respondió Seth — Necesito comprar algunos ingredientes para mis pociones y medicinas, pero...

—Pero ¿Que?

—Si vas con la armadura de la guardia de Carrera Blanca podrían sospechar de nosotros. Quizás no sea común que una comarca siga a los criminales de otra, pero en este caso puede ser peligroso dejar todo a la suerte — Argumentó Seth. En realidad tenía razón, pues como dijo, en Skyrim cada comarca sigue a sus criminales individualmente. Esto quiere decir que un criminal buscado en Falkreath podría no tener recompensa en Soledad. Claro que, en el caso de Lenneth que es una guardia de Carrera Blanca con una armadura muy característica, es peligroso presentarse en otra comarca y arriesgarse a que todos se pregunten que hace una guardia de Carrera Blanca en Morthal — Por los momentos no deberás presentarte en la ciudad de día.

—¿Esperas que me quede todo el día debajo de un árbol mientras tú vas a la posada a embriagarte? — Respondió Lenneth — Obtendré una nueva armadura en un santiamén, así que no necesito tu ayuda.

—¡No seas imprudente! — Exclamó Seth — Ya te lo dije si alguien te ve con una armadura de Carrera Blanca levantarás sospechas. Conozco una cueva cerca de Morthal en donde te puedes ocultar, la usé en el pasado mientras hacía un trabajo.

—¿Es decir un asalto? — Preguntó la chica.

—¿Si sabes de que se trata para qué preguntas? — Respondió el ladrón — Y no fue un "asalto", fue un robo, ¿hay una diferencia sabes?.

—Si, como no, idiota... — Murmuró Lenneth — ¿Y entonces qué pasará con mi armadura? Dudo mucho que tengas cuevas secretas en todas las ciudades.

—No te preocupes de eso, yo me encargo de conseguirte una nueva armadura — Dijo Seth mientras ordenaba las flechas de su carcaj y revisaba una bolsa mediana. Posteriormente se equipó con un simple arco de caza y una extraña espada con un guardamano dorado en forma de aro y empuñadura de terciopelo rojo. Esta última despertó la curiosidad de Lenneth, quien nunca había visto una espada así.

—Oye tu espada, ¿donde la conseguiste? — Preguntó Lenneth, sin embargo Seth solo daría de respuesta un rostro frío y con aires de una aciaga nostalgia.

—Por los momentos nos concentraremos en conseguirte una nueva armadura y después empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, así que olvida la espada — Explicó Seth mientras contemplaba junto con Lenneth el sol naciente — ¡A prisa!, probablemente los guardias ya estén cerca de aquí.

Ya con un plan en mente la pareja se encaminó a paso ligero a Morthal, el cual ya no quedaba muy lejos. Durante todo el recorrido Lenneth se mantuvo en la extraña mezcla de emociones que la caracterizaba. No dejaba de pensar en que aunque se hubiese cortado el cabello podrían reconocerla, no pudo evitar sentirse tonta por pretender parecerse a la protagonista de una tragedia barata. Al dejar los pensamientos pesimistas sobre su situación centró su atención en Seth. Aquella espada finamente ornamentada captaba todo su interés. ¿Qué relación tiene esa espada con Seth? ¿Acaso estará relacionada con su pasado o con su oficio?. Tantas preguntas que se abstuvo de hacerle a Seth y que esperaba que su estancia con él las respondiesen.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que el ambiente propio de la nueva comarca se hiciese notar, no cabía duda de que habían llegado a su destino. Seth se mantuvo cauteloso ante la posibilidad de que guardias de Morthal estuviesen cerca, patrullando la zona. Le indicó a Lenneth que se desplazara en silencio y que fuese consciente de donde pisaba. Ateniéndose al plan, el ladrón buscó la cueva en la que dejaría a la muchacha así que requirió salirse del sendero, pero guardando la discreción que habían mantenido desde su ingreso a la comarca. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, la pareja encontró una discreta abertura que conducía a una cámara. Para Seth no había mejor escondite, pero para Lenneth aquello no era más que una injusticia.

Al entrar en la cámara Seth buscó una modesta fogata que se encontraba en el centro, apagada. Para la sorpresa de Lenneth, el ladrón conjuró un **Proyectil Ígneo** para encender la fogata.

—Si, también conozco la magia — Aclaró el susodicho — Podrías considerarme un "mago ladrón" si te parece bien.

—La verdad es que es una sorpresa — Dijo Lenneth inexpresivamente. La muchacha empezó a acomodarse cerca de la fogata mientras observaba a su compañero que de nuevo le daría una sorpresa.

Seth estaba frente a la salida de la cueva con su palma en dirección a ésta y pronunciando unas extrañas palabras.

" _Seht Hefhed Ayem Doht Oht Web Ayem Lyr"_

Al instante, una extraña aura de color índigo rodeó a Seth y de su mano se proyectó una extraña pared traslúcida que cubría la entrada de la cámara. Hecho lo anterior, el ladrón se retiró de su posición.

—¿Qué era eso, magia? — Preguntó Lenneth, asombrada por la demostración — Nunca había visto nada igual...¿Qué eran esas palabras que pronunciabas?, ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?, ¿De qué escuela de magia es?

—Muchas preguntas — Interrumpió Seth — Escucha, por el momento abstente de hacer preguntas. Ese conjuro,es una magia de ilusión...un tanto especial. Eso hará que nadie, exceptuándonos a ti y mi, vea la entrada. Para cualquier transeúnte esa abertura solo será una pared de roca cubierta de nieve, de esta forma estarás segura.

—De acuerdo — Asintió Lenneth — Vaya, la verdad nunca imaginé que la magia sería tan útil y mucho menos que un ladrón pudiese hacerla.

—¿Nunca has aprendido a usarla? — Preguntó Seth.

—No, a decir verdad siempre he visto la magia como algo deshonroso para un nórdico.

—Vaya prejuicios que tienes contra la magia, típico de un nórdico — Dijo Seth, quien en un breve momento, se le pasó algo por la cabeza y que quizás era la respuesta a el pésimo manejo de la espada de Lenneth — Oye, quiero saber algo.

—Dime.

—¿En qué estación naciste?

—Nací en la **Mano de Lluvia** , ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad — Responde Seth después de una pequeña pausa, pero esa no era la verdad. Con esa respuesta el ladrón ya sabía que hacer. Se dirigió hacia su bolsa y buscó en ella tres grimorios los cuales contenían los hechizos de **Llamas, Congelación y Curación**. Estos tres conjuros constituyen los hechizos básicos para cualquier mago — Quiero que mientras esté fuera te leas estos tres grimorios.

—¡¿Acaso estás de broma?!, ¿que parte de "siempre he visto la magia como algo deshonroso para un nórdico" no entendiste?. No soy una elfa ni una bretona...

—Me vale — Interrumpió Seth con una mirada desinteresada para después tirarle los libros a Lenneth — Si quieres sobrevivir a este viaje tendrás que hacer caso de lo que diga. Así que, quiero que leas estos tres grimorios, cuando vuelva quiero ver tu progreso — Indica Seth mientras se retira de la cueva con su bolsa en mano.

—Cretino... — Murmura Lenneth que se sorprende y se molesta al oír un "Escuché eso" de parte de Seth. Ya con los grimorios a su lado, las claras instrucciones de Seth y la ausencia de oficio, la muchacha se resigna y comienza a leer los grimorios a regañadientes.

Seth por su parte ya entraba en la ciudad de Morthal. Un divertido y fugaz recuerdo de su último golpe en dicha ciudad hizo que esbozara una sonrisa picarona. Ya volviendo a su objetivo, el muchacho se dirigió a la Cabaña del Taumaturgo, una tienda de alquimia de Morthal. Ahí se reuniría con una antigua cliente. Sin embargo notó un pequeño revuelo en torno a el **Salón de la Luna Alta** , hogar de la jarl de la Marca de Hjaal, **Idgrod Cuervo Viejo**. Pero no le prestó mucha atención, así que decidió continuar su camino.

—¡Hola Lami! — Saludó Seth mientras entraba a la tienda — ¿Cómo has estado?.

—Vaya sorpresa, Seth — Dijo Lami mientras arreglaba unas _campanillas de la muerte_ — ¿Que te trae por Morthal?. ¿Un nuevo trabajo?.

—Pues no, solo estoy de paso — Respondió Seth con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mostrador — ¿Tienes los de siempre?

—Si, supuse que vendrías en alguna ocasión, así que recolecté algunos extras además de los que pedí por envío — Explicó Lami colocando en la mesa una cesta llena de ingredientes alquímicos usados para venenos, paralizantes y pociones curativas. Desde _raíces de nirn_ hasta _colas de skeever_ era toda una exhibición de ingredientes y colores.

En el pasado, Lami contrató a Seth y como pago ésta le abastecería de ingredientes para sus pociones siempre que él pasara por Morthal. A pesar de que ésto fue una condición del contrato, la verdad es que Lami disfrutaba de aquello, pues ella y Seth compartían un respeto mutuo como alquimistas. Además, gracias a Seth ella ha podido desarrollar en demasía sus habilidades como alquimista, dado que aveces, como muestra de amistad, Seth le daba recetas e instrucciones para que ella desarrollase sus propias pociones.

—Muchas gracias, Lami — Dijo Seth mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su armadura — Y aquí tienes una nueva receta, también he incluido algunas instrucciones para sacarle mayor provecho a los ingredientes.

—De verdad te estoy agradecida, gracias a tu ayuda he hecho avances en mis prácticas — Explicó Lami mientras leía la nota — ¿Te quedarás un tiempo en Morthal?

—No, me dirijo a **Hibernalia** — Respondió Seth mientras acomodaba los ingredientes en su bolsa para luego retirarse — He de atender unos asuntos en el **Colegio de Hibernalia**.

—Oh, vaya. Pues mucha suerte y que los divinos te acompañen.

—Igualmente, hasta luego.

El ladrón, ya con sus ingredientes en mano se dispuso a ir a la Posada El Brezal para buscar la nueva armadura de su compañera. Se presentó en la posada con la intención de saludar a Jonna, la dueña de la posada, tan pronto entrase, pero se fue interrumpido por una extraña y desafinada canción que resonaba a tono alto en toda la posada. Extrañaba que no se oyera desde afuera.

—Por el amor de Arkay, ¡Deja de cantar esa patética canción, Lurbuk! — Reclamó Jonna golpeando la barra de la posada — ¡Solo toca el laúd y deja de espantar a mis clientes!

—¡Ja, aún no eres consciente de mi talento Jonna! — Exclamó Lurbuk mientras posaba el pie en una de las sillas, haciendo una pose victoriosa y altiva — ¡Ya verás que volverán para disfrutar de mi espectacular actuación!

—¡En ese caso espéralos con la boca cerrada y con el laúd sonando! Coloca esa silla en su lugar, deja de hacer el ridículo y ponte a trabajar.

Después de un chasquido de dientes por parte de Lurbuk, éste acomodó la silla y empezó a tocar el laúd. Tener la fama de ser el peor bardo de toda Skyrim pero aún así te importe poco, ese es un verdadero talento. Seth continuó por posada con una pequeña carcajada hasta llegar a la barra en donde se encontraba Jonna con las manos en la cabeza y suspirando por lo acontecido.

—¿Otra riña por las canciones Lurbuk? — Preguntó Seth mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Pues mira que si, este orco a veces se pasa de creído. ¿Que te trae por Morthal, Seth? — Preguntó Jonna mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo de lino.

—¿Recuerdas la túnica de mago que te pedí que me cuidaras el mes pasado?

—Si, aún sigue en donde la dejé la última vez que viniste.

—Perfecto, es que he venido a llevármela

—Bueno en ese caso adelante, está en ese cofre — Dijo Jonna, señalando un cofre que se encontraba en la esquina, detrás de la barra.

—Muchas gracias, Jonna — Respondió Seth mientras se levantaba del taburete e iba hacia el cofre. Una vez abierto el cofre, Seth sacó una bolsa la cual contenía la nueva vestidura de su compañera.

—¿Encontraste a un hechicero al que venderle la dichosa túnica? — Preguntó Jonna mientras se giraba para ver a Seth — Tiene que ser muy bueno si le vas a vender la túnica que tú mismo encantaste. Realmente es poderosa.

—En realidad es para una compañera de viaje. Es una practicante de magia y pensé que esta túnica podría servirle. Así que la vine a buscar aprovechando que pasábamos por aquí— Explicó Seth mientras caminaba hacia la barra junto con la nueva bolsa — Quizá te la presente en alguna ocasión.

—Bueno, estaré encantada de conocerla, no te olvides de regresar por si necesitas una habitación o un poco de bebida.

—Claro, lo haré — Respondió Seth mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

—No te olvides de volver para presenciar el Gran Espectáculo del impresionante Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh, ¿de acuerdo, Seth? — Dijo Lurbuk, que por dejar de tocar el laúd se ganó una mortífera mirada por parte de Jonna, haciendo que Seth liberase una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, probablemente regrese para verlo, ¡nos vemos después! — Exclamó Seth mientras se despedía y la puerta de la posada se cerraba a sus espaldas. Ya con todo lo que había ido a buscar a la ciudad, ya era momento de regresar con Lenneth y comprobar su teoría.

Después de salir de la taberna, Seth caminó tranquilamente por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Realmente la tranquilidad y el trabajo iban de la mano pues eso era lo único que se podía ver y escuchar además de las risas de los niños.

Ya después de un rato de caminata se alejó poco a poco de la ciudad y se encaminó a la cueva en donde se encontraba Lenneth. Ya cerca de la entrada, el ladrón se llevó un susto de muerte al escuchar un grito de Lenneth. Si no estuviese el hechizo de ilusión cubriendo la cueva, seguramente toda la ciudad podría haberla escuchado. Inmediatamente, Seth corrió hacia la cueva para averiguar la causa del grito de Lenneth. Al entrar a la cueva, Seth pudo ser testigo de la continua cadena alimenticia. Una gigantesca araña congeladora estaba persiguiendo a la muchacha, la cual tenía el brazo derecho congelado. Su espada estaba desenfundada y tirada en el suelo, así que se puede asumir que Lenneth intentó matar a la criatura con su nula habilidad con la espada. Ésta falló y como consecuencia su brazo fue congelado. Seth estaba a punto de intervenir, pero pudo ver cerca de la fogata los grimorios que le había dado a Lenneth y pudo comprobar que habían sido leídos. Lenneth ahora conocía los hechizos que estaban en esos grimorios.

—¡Lenneth, no te desesperes y usa Llamas contra esa cosa! — Gritó Seth.

—¿¡Acaso no ves que tengo el brazo congelado!? — Exclamó Lenneth mientras corría — ¡No puedo lanzar hechizos!

—¡Usa tu brazo izquierdo, tonta!

Un descuido hizo que la muchacha se tropezase y cayera contra la pared, quedando de espaldas a ésta. La muchacha libero un grito de terror cuando la criatura se saltó para abalanzarse sobre ella. Seth decidió intervenir de inmediato, pero justo antes de que sacase la primera flecha el verdadero poder de su compañera se manifestó en forma de magia. Justo antes de que la araña congeladora se acercase demasiado a la chica, ésta liberó, desde su mano izquierda, un potente chorro de fuego que consumió por completo a la criatura. Seth no podía creer lo que veía, ese hechizo era uno de categoría principiante, pero la potencia con la que fue conjurado era demasiado grande. Ni siquiera un Alto Elfo podría lanzar Llamas con tanto poder. Esto fue más de lo que esperaba de ella.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Exclamó Seth, paralizado por la sorpresa, sin embargo salió rápidamente de ella para ir a auxiliar a su compañera — ¿Estás bien?, espera, creo que tengo un tónico para tu brazo.

—No hace falta — Interrumpió Lenneth. La chica por primera vez estaba impresionando a su compañero. Con su brazo izquierdo conjuró Curación y de inmediato, casi de forma instantánea, sus heridas y su brazo regresaron a la normalidad. Seth no salía de su sorpresa.

—Aunque hayas nacido en la Mano de Lluvia, ésto es más de o que una constelación puede dar...

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lenneth — ¿Que tiene que ver la estación en la que nací y qué es eso de una constelación?

—Te lo explicaré: Todas las estaciones poseen una constelación que afecta las cualidades de los nacidos en éstas. Las constelaciones mayores llamadas "guardianas" son las más grandes del firmamento y son El Ladrón, El Mago y El Guerrero. Cada una de ellas se encarga de proteger a sus encomendados, las constelaciones menores, de la constelación de la Serpiente que vaga por el cielo acechando a alguna de ellas. Como dije, cada constelación mayor y menor da capacidades únicas a los nacidos bajo su estación. Por ejemplo alguien que haya nacido en la Última Semilla tendrá un gran talento innato para el combate con todo tipo de armas porque su constelación es El Guerrero. En tu caso, que naciste en la Mano de Lluvia, tu constelación es El Mago. Aquellos que nacen bajo esta constelación tienen un gran talento para la magia de todos los tipos. Son capaces de controlar toda la esencia de Aeterio si quisieran. Sin embargo, este poder es demasiado grande aún para un nacido bajo la constelación del Mago. Lo tuyo no es solo talento.

—Así que por esa razón me diste los grimorios cuando te dije cuando nací. Y esto quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuve concentrándome en la lucha con armas y mi verdadero fuerte estaba en la magia...vaya desperdicio — Dijo Lenneth mientras jugaba con la materialización de los hechizos en sus manos — ¿Y de verdad tan poderosa es mi magia? Creí que era lo normal.

—Para nada, un mago normal no podría liberar con tanto poder un hechizo de categoría principiante. ¿Y cómo es que una araña congeladora entró aquí?

—Bueno...pasó así: Acababa de leer los grimorios y quise probar las magias nuevas que tenía así que me puse a lanzarlos. Me emocioné tanto que lancé Llamas hacia arriba y ahí estaba la araña y la molesté y bueno...comencé a huir. Después llegaste tú y lo demás ya lo sabes. Pero igualmente, no pudo contra mi poder. ¡A la mierda lo de que la magia es deshonrosa, esto es de lo mejor!. ¡Mi poder es lo máximo! — Exclamaba Lenneth con una "pose de poder absoluto" mientras lanzaba un intento de carcajada malévola.

—"Los que tienen como constelación a El Mago suelen ser arrogantes y distraídos" — Citó Seth — Vaya que el libro no se equivocó en eso.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada — Respondió Seth, el cual se levantaba para ir a buscar la bolsa en la que se encontraba la nueva vestimenta de su compañera — Toma, aquí esta tu nueva ropa. Te será útil ahora que conoces tu poder mágico.

—¡Eh, pero ésto es una túnica, dijiste que era una armadura! — Reclamó Lenneth mientras sacaba la ropa del saco — Si voy con ésto es seguro que moriré de un corte.

—Te lo digo yo, para un mago es mejor la tela que el metal. Así tus hechizos surtirán más efecto. Y no seas mal agradecida, esa túnica la encanté yo mismo. Con ella el costo de magia de los hechizos de la escuela de la destrucción se reduce a la mitad, te ofrece resistencia a la magia y aumenta tu regeneración mágica. Ésta túnica está pensada para magos de nivel experto, ya desearía un mago principiante como tú tener ese tipo de equipo.

—Bueno, no puedo decir nada en contra de eso.

—Saldré un rato para que te cambies, cuando termines incinera la armadura que tenías. No podemos dejar ningún rastro — Indicó Seth mientras salía de la cueva.

—Ni se te ocurra espiar — Advirtió Lenneth mientras se quitaba su bota.

—Como si quisiera

—¡Idiota! — Exclamó la muchacha para acto seguido lanzarle la misma bota que se había quitado a Seth, pero éste la esquivó sin problemas para luego retirarse.

—Buen intento

—Cretino... — Murmuró Lenneth mientras sacaba el resto de la ropa de su bolsa y seguidamente se desvestía.

En las afueras de la cueva, Seth se encontraba apoyado de un árbol al lado de la cueva y mirando al anaranjado cielo de la tarde, perdido en sus pensamientos. Todavía seguía pensando en lo que había visto hace unos momentos. Tanta magia contenida...había algo especial en esa chica.

Después de ya un buen rato, empezaba a anochecer. El muchacho empezó a impacientarse. "¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse" se preguntaba mentalmente. En los minutos posteriores pudo ver la luz de las llamas de Lenneth. Asumió que ya se acabó de vestir y que había incinerado su armadura. Se levantó de su lugar de descanso y regresó a la entrada de la cueva.

—¿Lista?

—¡Totalmente! — Exclamó Lenneth, ahora con su nueva vestimenta. Una túnica de tonos terracota y rojo hacían alusión a su especialidad como Túnica Experta de Destrucción. La túnica finamente bordada y con hermoso diseño se extendía desde una capucha hasta la cintura, en donde se encontraba un cinturón de cuero con una pequeña bolsa y un bolsillo. A partir de aquí la túnica se divide, quedando así un corte lateral en la pierna derecha. Los pantalones estaban hechos de tela marrón que cumplían con un curioso patrón de flecha, lo cual le daba a éste un diseño único. Su calzado consistía de unas botas de tela con el mismo diseño de la túnica. En la cabeza, un hermoso aro con granates decoraba la frente. En sus manos, unos guantes de tela marrón pensados para que los hechizos fuesen más cómodos de lanzar. Adicionalmente tenía una capa marrón que permanecía abrochada en los hombros de la chica. Hasta el último hilo de cada parte del vestuario irradiaba poder encantado. El poder de Lenneth ahora era superior. Seth quedó admirado por la nueva apariencia de su compañera.

—Te ves muy bien, te sienta mucho mejor que esa fea armadura — Dijo el ladrón.

—Gracias

—Bueno, ya es hora de que partamos. Por cierto ¿por qué tardaste tanto?...¿y donde está tu espada?— Preguntó Seth. Un pequeño silencio reinó entre los dos. Lenneth señaló lentamente el montículo de cenizas que habían quedado de su armadura.

—No me digas que...

—Si quiero continuar con este nuevo estilo de vida...tengo que olvidarme del anterior — Argumentó la muchacha — No quiero mirar atrás, ya no puedo volver. Ahora mi espada descansa en el pasado junto con mi armadura...ellas significaban mi pasado. Ahora con ésta túnica que me has dado y los poderes que ahora sé que puedo desarrollar quiero continuar mi presente.

Seth miraba a Lenneth, no, estaba viendo a una nueva Lenneth. Sus ojos irradiaban decisión y valentía, ganas de seguir por un nuevo camino que ella misma labraría. La muchacha insegura que solo buscaba la aprobación de sus superiores para sentirse realizada ya no existía, ahora era una joven que buscaría alcanzar sus propios objetivos, que lucharía con su verdadero poder y que no titubearía ante las dificultades.

—"No necesito el destino, si él no esta dispuesto a ayudarme entonces yo misma lo labraré" — Citó Seth — Tal parece que no fueron solo palabras. Bueno, ahora es momento de partir, hemos de llegar de inmediato a Hib... — En ese instante la sonata amarga de los estómagos vacíos de la pareja interrumpieron al joven — O mejor vamos a la taberna a tomarnos un descanso, además ya es muy tarde.

—Buena idea — Asintió Lenneth.

La pareja se puso en camino hacia Morthal mientras veían como el sol de ocultaba lentamente. Ya al entrar a Morthal el hermoso velo de la noche nórdica cubría el firmamento. Las antorchas de los guardias, las linternas de las casas y las velas en el interior de las mismas iluminaban el pequeño pueblo. La pareja caminaba lentamente, admirando sus alrededores. Lenneth sobretodo, estaba encantada con lo que veía. Era normal ya que solo conocía Carrera Blanca. Ya la pareja después de caminar un poco llegan a la posada. Los estómagos de los jóvenes no eran para nada pacientes. Ya en frente de la posada, Lenneth desvía su atención a la casa quemada que se encontraba al lado. Durante un momento la chica se quedó observando la casa hasta que vio una pequeña estela azul rondar su interior, en un instante cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación. Al ver la casa de nuevo, todo seguía normal, no había rastro de aquella estela de luz. Pensó que solo era su imaginación, así que decidió entrar a la posada.

Un ambiente animado y caluroso esperaba a nuestros viajeros. Hombres cantando al son del laúd de Lurbuk y todos comiendo y bebiendo alegremente. La pareja se sentía muy a gusto con lo que veía. Seth le indicó a Lenneth dirigirse a la barra para hablar con Jonna y reservar unas habitaciones y algo de comida y bebida.

—¡Hola de nuevo, Jonna! — Exclamó Seth — Vaya que esto se puso más animado que en el día.

—Bienvenido Seth, pues mira que si. Y supongo que ella es la compañera de viaje de la que me hablabas — Dijo Jonna mientras limpiaba un pichel — Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente — Respondió Lenneth con una sonrisa.

—Queríamos alquilar unas habitaciones, pero nos gustaría también algunos de tus mejores platillos.

—De acuerdo, ¡marchando! — Asintió Jonna mientras recibía un saco de monedas por parte de Seth al tiempo que éste y su compañera se sentaban en una mesa vacía.

Durante la espera por la comida, la pareja disfrutó de canciones, aplausos y risas. Después de un momento la comida estaba lista y Jonna junto a un ayudante se presentó con las bandejas que la contenía. Adicionalmente, unas botellas de aguamiel de la Destilería Amielada acompañarían la velada, aunque Lenneth insistió en que no quería beber ningún licor, así que pidió un jugo de moras. La cena era un verdadero manjar y una caricia exquisita para el paladar. El hambre de nuestra pareja solo hacía que aquella carne de res supiese mucho mejor y que la ensalada fuese una bendición de los divinos. Una vez terminada la cena, Lenneth se retiró para salir a tomar un poco de aire y le avisó a Seth que si quería podía acompañarla, a lo que el mismo respondió que en un momento iría. Con eso, la muchacha salió por la puerta de la posada y se apoyó en los barandales del exterior de la posada.

El cielo nocturno se veía impresionante para los ojos de Lenneth. Un pequeño recuerdo de ella mirando las estrellas junto a su padre y su madre cruzó su mente. Una pequeña mirada de tristeza se manifestó en el rostro de la joven pero rápidamente se retiró. Una vez más, la estela de luz azul se presentó en la casa quemada que se encontraba a la derecha de la posada. Lenneth sintió curiosidad por aquel fenómeno. Quizás era su imaginación como pensaba, pero no haría ningún daño ir a investigar un poco. Se acercó con disimulo a la casa quemada. El olor a madera seguía vivo en la construcción. Comenzó a estudiar a detalle cada rincón de la casa hasta que sintió una presencia que hizo ponerla en guardia. Volteó para ver a quien pertenecía aquella presencia al mismo tiempo que preparaba Llamas en sus dos manos. Al examinar la zona pudo comprobar que no había nadie, sin embargo no bajó la guardia. Estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento y sonido, pero no contó con que aquel cuya presencia detectó estaba a sus espaldas.

Seth mientras tanto acabó de descansar la comida y salió de la posada para acompañar a Lenneth. Para su sorpresa, su compañera no estaba en ningún lado, sin embargo, un grito por parte de la misma lo sobresaltaría. Seth corrió en dirección a la casa quemada, donde había escuchado el grito, solo para encontrar a Lenneth en el piso, inconsciente.

—¡Lenneth! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme! — Exclamaba Seth mientras zarandeaba a la muchacha, tratando de hacerla reaccionar — Tengo que llevarla a la posada — Dijo mientras la cargaba, pero al hacerlo vio algo en el cuello de Lenneth que lo dejó de piedra...

 **La marca de la mordida de un vampiro.**


End file.
